Super Star
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Chapter 2 update/hope like it/happy reading/ayah, apa yang di maksud dengan membohongi publik?/Um... anu... i..itu... kami tidak... baikan kok/pacaran/ warning : AU, OOC/Pairing: NejiTen/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer** : Semua Chara ©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Pairing** : NejiTen

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC(mungkin), no yaoi or yuri.

**Note **: Hope you like it. Happy reading, minna-san ^^

Super Star

By:

Hairo-Azzurro-Brown

**Chapter 1: ****My Mistake**

"Ibu… apa yang terjadi…"

"Kumohon ibu… bertahanlah…"

"Dokter akan menolongmu,bu… Ambulans sebentar lagi datang…Ibu.."

"Ibu kumohon tetaplah sadar…ibu jangan tutup matamu…"

"Maaf…"

"Ibu… kumohon… jangan katakan kata itu… ibu tetaplah sadar…kumohon,bu…"

"Maaf…"

"Ibu…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah…. hu… hu… Ibu… ibu… "

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku… tak tau…hu… hu… tiba-tiba saja ibu berteriak kesakitan, ayah."

"Kau sudah menghubungi rumah sakit?"

"Iya… mereka menyuruhku untuk tenang dan menghubungi ayah…. katanya ambulans akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit… hu… hu…"

"Kau sudah memberikan alamat kita dengan jelas?"

"Iya… hu… hu…"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"5 menit, ayah. Hu..hu..hu…ayah…hu..bagaimana ini…"

"Tenanglah…"

"Ibu.."

"Bertahanlah…"

"Permisi. Maaf, kami harus segera membawanya."

"Tolong selamatkan ibuku… hu… hu… tolonglah… kumohon…"

"Kami akan berusaha. Tenanglah."

"Ibu.."

"Kumuhon…"

"Ayah…"

…

"Halo…Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya. Dan sekarang ibunya sedang menuju ke rumah sakit."

"Sepertinya RS Umum Konoha."

"Baik."

…

"Istri anda mengidap Jantung Koroner . Satu-satunya jalan adalah operasi. Istri anda sekarang koma dan tak sadarkan diri. Kami turut prihatin."

"Menurut anda, berapa banyak biaya yang harus saya siapkan?"

"Kami kira sekitar 150 juta untuk operasi awal."

"Kami-sama…"

"Ayah, dari mana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"…"

"Ayah…"

"…"

"Tenten.."

"Ayah… Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Tenten…"

"Ayah…"

"Tenten bangun…"

"Ayah…"

**Rumah Sakit**

**23:55**

**Tenten POV**

Ku buka mataku perlahan ketika mendegar sura ayahku. Memandang sekelilingku, berharap semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, nightmare. Tetapi semua itu adalah kenyataan. Ku lihat ibuku terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur menggunakan kaos yang berwarna serupa dengan celana yang di pakai ibuku, hijau toska. Berbagai peralatan canggih di sisipkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Alat bantu pernapasan, alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan berbagai macam hal lainnya, sekarang ibu hanya bisa bergantung pada alat yang tak dapat ku jelaskan itu. Kami-sama… bahkan aku sebagai anaknya, selama ini tidak tahu tentang penyakitnya. Apa yang selama ini kuperbuat? Apa yang dapat ku perbuat sekarang? Kami-sama… tolong jangan sekarang. Jangan bawa dia sekarang.

"Tenten, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi makan. Kau belum makan, bukan? Biar ayah yang menjaga ibu." kata ayah sambil mendorongku keluar dari bilik itu. Ku pandangi ibu sekali lagi sebelum ayah menutup pintu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Ku pandangi jam tangan digitalku, 23:58. Ya, ampun hampir tengah malam. Aku memandangi sekelilingku, mencari-cari bangku agar aku dapat beristirahat sebentar. Menangis seharian ini membuatku lelah. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ku hempaskan secara perlahan. Aku melihat sebuah bangku. Ku duduki bangku itu dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

Setelah beberapa menit, ku angkat wajahku perlahan, menatap ke depan dan membuka mata. Menarik nafas sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Berdiri dan berusaha tetap berpikiran positif, walaupun dengan langkah yang gontai, ku tetap paksakan kakiku untuk bergerak maju berajalan kembali ke kamar di mana ibuku di rawat.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, kudengar langkah kaki yang membuatku berhenti dan menengok kebelakang sekedar hanya menyapa untuk berakrab ria. Tapi bukannya tersenyum dan menyapa, aku hanya bisa mencelos, merutuki nasibku. Kenapa? Kenapa tuhan begitu membenciku? Saat situasi sedang rumit seperti ini malah dia yang kulihat. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat, bermata lavender, menggunakan sebuah setelan yang cukup santai tapi rapi, dengan sebuah kaos hijau pucat yang dilapisi dengan jaket coklat tebal, sebuah sarung tangan rajutan serta sebuah syal yang melingkari lehernya. Celana jeans berwarna hitam buatan Inggris dan tak lupa pula sebuah arloji berwarna hitam buatan swiss yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Yeah, kalian benar. Neji Hyuuga, seorang super star dengan suara yang selalu di puja dimanapun dirinya berada. Selalu di incar paparazi. Selalu berpakaian menawan dan menarik. Selalu ada teriakan ketika dia berjalan di keramaian. Selalu di kerumuni oleh semua gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja melihatnya jika di khalayak ramai. Neji Hyuuga. Mau ku eja sekali lagi? N-E-J-I-H-Y-U-U-G-A. Neji Hyuga sang super star. Orang yang selalu ku hindari selama hampir 1 tahun ini. Oh, kami-sama… Jangan biarkan aku mengingatnya kembali. Kejadian memalukan itu.

Dia semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku berusaha tersenyum, walaupun aku sadar bahwa senyumku ini senyum terkaku sejagad raya. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku, hanya untuk mengatakan "Hai…". Tetapi ketika dia hanya berjarak setengah meter, suaraku tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Seakan-akan tuhan tak mengizinkanku untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia sudah semakin mendekat, hingga…dia melewatiku begitu saja. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Seakan-akan aku ini adalah bagian dari tembok. Seharusnya aku tahu itu, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena ingin menyapanya. Dasar bodoh.

"Huh…"

Ku hempaskan kembali tubuhku ke kursi yang ku duduki tadi. Tentu saja, seharusnya aku tahu. Sejak dulu aku dan Neji selalu menghindari satu sama lain. Bodoh! Dasar idiot!

"Huh…"

"Sebaiknya, aku segera kembali." gumanku pada diri sendiri sambil melirik arlojiku.

Aku mulai berjalan, menundukkan kepal aku. Merenungkan semuanya. Idiot. Aku benar-benar idiot. Untuk apa aku berusaha menyapanya tadi, BODOH….BODOH…BODOH… Terkutuklah kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku tadi segera pergi menjauh ketika melihatnya. BODOH…BODOH…BODOH… Aku terus saja merutuki nasibku sendiri. IDIOT…BODOH…

Tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah sendiri dengan hanya menggunakan insting menuntunku menuju kamar perawatan ibuku. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ku dengar ayah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"…dan sebagai imbalannya saya akan membiayayai istri tuan hingga benar-benar sembuh. Tanda tangani surat perjanjian yang telah saya berikan. Seperti yang tertera pada surat itu, perjanjian batal dan saya akan menuntut balik tuan atas tuduhan penipuan, jika sampai wartawan mengetahui tentang hal ini. Jika tuan memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini di tengah jalan, maka kontrak pun putus. Jika saya yang menghentikan semua ini di tengah jalan, maka biayanya akan tetap saya tanggung. Bagaimana? Saya rasa semua itu cukup adil. Serahkan surat itu besok siang 16.30 di Restaurant Black Pearl. Saya hanya akan menunggu 5 menit. Jika anda terlambat, saya anggap semua ini batal." Kata laki-laki itu. Ya, ku tebak pasti dia laki-laki. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara ayah. Ayah pastilah bingung dengan perjanjian entah apa itu.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk. Kubuka pelan pintu ruangan tersebut dan menyelusup masuk. Kulihat laki-laki itu sedang membelakangiku sambil berdiri menghadap ayah. Kuliahat wajah ayah yang begitu frustasi. Ingin sekali aku mengusirnya. Tapi, kurasa laki-laki ini tak asing lagi bagiku.

'WHAT THE HELL! NO, SHIT.GOD. IS HE NEJI?' teriakku dalam hati mengeluarkan semua cacian.

Aku hanya bisa mematung, ketika dia memabalikkan badannya, dan seperti yang kupikirkan, itu Neji. Laki-laki yang membuat penjanjian entah apa itu dengan ayahku adalah neji. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tersenyum? Menyapanya? Bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dia terus saja berjalan. Aku yang sejak awal sudah mematung terus saja mematung dengan kakunya seakan-akan aku adalah seorang tentara Rusia. Ya, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku atau mengedipkan mataku.

'SHIT!' makiku sekali lagi di dalam hatiku.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia hanya berjalan melewatiku bahkan tanpa melirikku sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba saja keberanianku muncul, aku benar-benar marah. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan ketika hendak meneriaki dirinya untuk berhenti, tiba-tiba saja di berhenti di ambang pintu sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan." Ucapnya dengan nada datar sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu yang di tariknya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar mematung. Aku tak tau apa yang harus dipikirkan lagi. Aku berbalik dan memandangi ayahku yang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"Ayah?" sapaku yang sudah berniat meneriaki ayahku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Tapi, semua itu sepertinya menghilang ketika aku melihat ayahku mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan wajah yang benar-benar frustasi bercampur antara sedih, kecewa, marah dan lain-lain. Aku menatap mata ayahku dalam-dalam, ayahku balas menatapku, memandangku lebih dalam lagi, seakan-akan mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Tetapi, ayahku hanya memejamkaan matanya sebentar dan menggeleng singkat. Seakan-akan, ayahku mengatakan bahwa 'Maafkan ayah, Ten ten'. Setelah itu ayah berjalan keluar, menepuk pundakku dan mengatakan bahwa ayahku ingin menghirup udara seger sebentar.

Setelah itu, kudengar bunyi pintu tertutup dan semua kembali tenang di ruangan itu. Hanya suara detakan jarum jam yang berirama, bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan detakan jantungku sendiri. Seakan-akan aku sedang berdiri di dalam ruang eksekusi. Ku pandangi ibuku, melihatnya terlelap dalam mimpi panjangnya. Entah apa yang di rasakannya.

Pagi menjelang, kilau matahari terpantul pada gemericik air yang sedang membasuh mukaku. Ku ambil handuk kecil di samping wastafel dan segera mengeringkan wajahku. Ku pandangi cermin, kulihat pantulan bayanganku di sana. Berantakan, benar-benar berantakan. Rambutku mencuat awut-awutan. Lingkar hitam yang seperti perisai ini setia menemaniku. Sepertinya aku sudah bertambah tua dengan satu malam itu.

Sekarang hari minggu menandakan aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat ibuku masih terbaring lemas tanpa ada tanda-tanda dia terbangun dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ibuku, seandainya peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ayahnya. Dia benar-benar menyesal, jika saja dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

'Bagaimana jika ibu tidak akan pernah bangun? Bagaimana jika ibu akan tidur seperti itu selamanya?' batinku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir semua itu.

'Bukankah semua ini seperti kata pepatah, manusia selalu menyesal pada akhirnya. Jika saja sejak awal aku sudah menyesal, apakah semua ini tidak akan terjadi?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri, sekali lagi aku hanya tersenyum kecut ketika mendapati diriku sendiri menjawabnya.

'Tentu saja jawabnya ya." Jawabku sendiri.

Aku mulai berjalan kea rah jendela yang masih tertutup. Ku buka jendela itu perlahan. Merasakan semilir angin masuk kedalam ruangan itu, membelai wajahku. Ku hirup dalam udara yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ku pandangi jam digitalku, 07:57.

'Udara di sekitar sini memang sangat bersih.' Pikirku. Ku pandangi ibuku dan bertanya, "Bukankah begitu, bu?" tanyaku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Hanya suara detakan jarum jam dan hiruk pikuk di bawah sana yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dangan semua itu.

"Kau tahu bu, hari ini sangat cerah. Seharusnya kau berada di luar pada hari secerah ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum memandang ibuku yang masih dengan gigihnya tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menanam bunga atau mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan di luar sambil menikmati pemandangan" lagi, aku hanya mendapati ibuku bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ibu….ku mohon bangunlah…." Pintaku padanya, menatapnya sedih tanpa adanya tatapan balasan yang hangat. Ku pandangi ibuku terus hingga akahirnya ayahku datang, membawakan beberapa bungkusan.

"Makanlah… Ayah membawakanmu roti serta susu kaleng. Setelah ini, pulanglah ke rumah dan beristirahatlah. Besok hari senin, kau harus ke sekolah." kata ayah memberiku nasehat.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 5, ayah. Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan mencemaskan aku. Bagaimana dengan kesehatan ayah sendiri? Kemarin, setelah berbicara dengan Neiji wajah ayah langsung pucat. Ayah pasti kurang tidur. Semalam ayah tidur jam berapa?" tanyaku yang sengaja menyinggung tentang Neji.

"Ha..ha…ha… ketahuannya. Ayah rasa semalam ayah hanya tidur 2 jam. Tapi, ayah tidak apa-apa,kok." jawab ayah sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kenapa hanya 2 jam?" selidikku.

"Ayah sedang memikirkan tentang biaya pengobatan ibumu. Ayah, sedang memikirkan tentang tawaran Hyuuga-san." jawab ayah sambil memandangi ibuku.

Aku kaget mendengar jawabab ayah. Aku keterlaluan tidak mempercayai ayahku. Ku pandangai wajah lelah ayahku. Ya, aku tau semua terlalu membebani ayah.

Aku menepuk pelan punggung ayah, dan berkata "Sebaiknya ayah beristirahat sebentar. Bukannya ayah sebentar lagi ada janji dengan Neji? Sebaiknya ayah istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga ibu."

Ayah hanya menggangguk pelan, dan berbaring di atas sofa yang kugunakan sebagai tempat tidur semalam. Ku pandangi wajah ayah yang mulai terlelap dengan tenangnya.

Kulihat langit sudah berwarna kuning kemerah-merahan dengan awan yang bergerak cepat karena di tiup angin. Hembusan angin dingin yang agak kencang mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kututup rapat jendela. Jam tangan digitalku sudah menunjukan pukul 17.45.

Aku berdiri di samping tempat tidur ibuku. Memegang lembut tangannya, dan berkata "Ibu, aku pamit pulang. Besok aku akan segera datang sepulang sekolah."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di ketuk dan masuklah beberapa orang. Kulihat Ino berdiri dengan setelan rumahan membawakan serangkai bungan, Sakura yang membawakan buah-buahan, Lee yang berdiri sambil terus mengacungkan jari jempolnya , Sai yang tersenyum, Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu, dan Shikamaru yang terus saja menguap . Serta Temari-senpai yang sepertinya sedang menceramahi Shikamaru, Kankuro-senpai, Pein-senpai, dan Konan-senpai.

Peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya berpikir bahwaa dia sendirian. Kupandangi mereka sekali lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka bukanlah halusinasi. Ino yang pertama kali menyapanku.

"Hai…Tenten. Maaf, kami baru menjenguk ibumu sekarang. Kami baru mengetahuinya tadi." katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

Tanpa bisa kuhentikan, air mataku keluar dengan derasnya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua mendekatiku, dan bertanya dengan ribut apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Ada apa?

Kulihat Lee sedang membuat lelucon yang tidakmendapatkan tanggapan dari semuanya, Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya seakan-akan dia sedang di hukum, Sakura yang sedang mengupas buah-buahan dan memberikanya kepadaku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku kekurangan gizi, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur-tidur di sebuah sofa dan Temari-senpai yang masih saja menceramainya. Pein-senpai dan Konan-senpai yang sedang membaca entah apa itu dan di ganggu oleh Lee karena sudah bosan tidak di tanggapi. Dan kulihat Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sai tetapi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sai yang sedang melamu n sendirian. Itulah kondisi ruang ini sekarang. Kurasa seperti semua kebahagian di dunia ini berpindah ke ruangan ini.

"Kau tau, si Sasuke itu begitu menyebalkan. Masa dia menyuruhku untuk mencuci semua bajunya. Kenapa gak di bawa ke laundry aja, sih. Menyebalkan… Akukan manejer bukan mesin cuci. " curhat Sakura di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sai denger gak sih…." tanya Ino merengek pada Sai, "Mm…"

"Huh, padahal tadinya mau ngajek ke pameran lukisan lama di Paris." kata Ino sambil melerik ke Sai, "Ada pameran lukisan di Paris?" tanya Sai kaget. Tapi, Ino malah ngajak cerita Lee. Lee dengan senang hati turut dalam drama ini.

"Ku dengar Neji akan mengadakan konser di Suna lagi,ya?" tanya Ino mengacuhkan Sai,

"Ya. Huh….melelahkan." jawab Lee.

"Pasti berat menjadi seorang manejer." respon Ino yang masih mengacuhkan Sai.

"Ino, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana jika besok kita makan malam di Black Pearl?" tanya Sai, Seketika itu Ino mengatakan baiklah dengan semangatnya. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.

' Ayah…'

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang mau membaca fic gaje ini. Ini fic pertama saya…

Saya tau plotnya tak jelas, dll *pundung di pinggiran kamar*, sekali lagi saya minta maaf …

Maaf….Sekali lagi maaf…

Saran, kritik, dan flame _yang membangun _di terima.

Arigato…


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** : Semua Chara ©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Pairing** : NejiTen

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC(mungkin), no yaoi or yuri.

**Note **: Hope you like it. Happy reading, mina-san ^^

Super Star

By:

Hairo-Azzurro-Brown

**Chapter 2: ****Beginning**

**Tenten'****s**** House**

**06:52**

**Tenten POV**

Ku letakkan segelas susu di samping sepiring nasi gorong yang baru saja ku buat. "Um, jus siap, susu siap, air putih siap, nasi goreng siap, apa perlu ku tambahkan buah-buahan ya?" gumanku sendiri sambil memperhatikan meja makan yang baru saja ku tata.

Ku pandangi jam yang berdetak di dinding. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, jika ayah sudah menjual mobil itu kepada Neji, berarti ayah tidak bisa lagi mengantarku. Ku rasa butuh waktu lebih dari 15 untuk ke sekolah, mungkin 20 menit."gumanku sambil membetulkan dasiku.

"Selamat pagi Tenten," sapa ayahku, sambil meletakkan jas dan tas kantornya di kursi sebelah.

"Pagi ayah"balasku sembari tersenyum. "Ayah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang. Apa ayah tak masalah sarapan sendiri?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Ini masih 07.02. Bahkan belum lewat lima menit. Kenapa begitu buru-buru? Kau sudah makan?" tanya ayahku, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak biasanya dia membaca Koran di meja makan.

"Maaf ayah, aku makan duluan. Kurasa jika ayah menjual mobil ayah kepada Neji. Tentu saja ayah tidak bisa lagi mengantarku. Jadi, sebaiknya aku berangkat lebih cepat," jawabku, mengambil tas. "Baiklah, Aku berang.."

"Tenten, bisa ayah bicara sebentar dengamu?" tanya ayahku lagi, kurasa ayah benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu hal yang besar.

"Te-tentu saja, jika hanya 5 menit, kurasa aku bisa,"jawabku was-was, sambil duduk di depan ayahku. "Jadi?" sambungku.

"Ayah rasa kau bahkan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ayah. Kau salah sangka tenten, Ayah tidak menjual mobil ayah. Tentu saja." kata ayahku sambil meminum susu.

Aku berfikir sejanak, dan merespon "Oh… kupikir, maksudku apalagi hal yang bi.." kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan di katakan ayah. "A-ayah jangan katakan bahwa kau memberhentikanku dari sekolah." selidikku.

Ayahku hanya tertawa kecil, "hehehe… kau lucu sekali tenten. Tentu saja tidak. Ayah juga mengerti berapa berharga pendidikan itu,"

"Oh… um, jadi? Apa sebenarnya yang ayah sembunyikan dariku? Jangan mengatakan tidak, aku tau ayah." tanyaku to the point sambil melirik jam digitalku.

"Sudah ayah katakan jangan terlalu mencemaskan waktu, tenten. Kurasa dia sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu," kata ayahku, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Um, baik… a-ayah?"

"Ya, tenten,"respon ayahku.

"Siapa _dia?_" tanyaku dengan member intonasi lebih pada kata _dia._

Ayah menyerahkan sebuah document di depanku, menundukkan muka, seperti merasa bersalah. "Ma-maafkan ayah tenten. A-ayah… ayah pikir ini adalah jalan yang cukup baik,"

"AYAH! APA KAU MENJUAL RUMAH INI?" teriakku kaget.

Ayah hanya memandangku kaget, "Mana mungkin ayah melakukan itu. Ibumu bisa membunuh ayah ketika dia sadar."

"Oh.. Ayah kenapa kita tidak to the point saja? Kurasa aku harus berangkat sebentar lagi. Atau mungkin kita bisa membahasnya saat makan malam?" tanyaku, lega karena setidaknya ayah tidak memberhentikanku dari sekolah, tidak menjaual mobil maupun rumah.

"Tenten, ayah rasa kau harus membaca document itu. Ini penting," kata ayahku merasa bersalah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan ayahku?' tanyaku dalam hati, heran.

Ku ambil document itu dan membaca.

' Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini menyatakan bahwa saya akan bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Neji dalam hal membohongi publik, bahwa anak saya, putri saya satu-satunya, putri sulung dan juga bungsu, Tenten, akan berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Neji hingga Istri saya dan juga Ibunda tenten sembuh total . Saya yang bertada tangan di bawah ini, di larang membocorkan atau memberika petunjuk sedikit pun mengenai hal ini.

Sebagai imbalannya, Hyuuga Neji yang bersangkutan akan membiayai pengobatan Istri saya dan juga Ibunda tenten sebagaimana mestinya hingga beliau sembuh total. Jika publik mengetahui hal ini karena kesalahan saya maka biaya pengobatan harus di ganti dua kali lipat dan saya harus bersedia dituntut atas dakwaan penipuan. Tetapi, jika publik mengetahui soal karena yang bersangkutan maka semuanya akan tetap di tanggung yang bersangkutan. Jika kontrak ini putus di tengah jalan karena kesalahan yang bersangkutan maka kontrak akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.' Terlihat 2 buah tanda tangan, yang satu aku yakin itu adalah tanda tangan ayah dengan namanya di bawah. Dan yang lain, pasti punya Neji.

"A-ayah? Apa maksudnya membohongi publik, bahwa aku akan berpacaran dengan Neji hingga ibu sembuh?" tanyaku, masih tetap membaca ulang document itu, berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kertas yang hanya berisikan kalimat-kalimat semi formal dengan dua buah tanda tangan yang tertera di bawahnya.

"Tenten, maafkan ayah. Ayah berusaha memikirnya, tapi ayah rasa itu adalah jalan tercepat untuk mendapatkan uang yang besar. Ibu akan di operasi di Oto sekitar jam 3 sore. Ayah pikir semakin cepat ibumu sembuh maka masalah ini akan cepat selesai."terang ayahku, kurasa ayahku mencoba membuatku memahami isi dokument itu.

Tapi, aku yang lebih mengerti. Aku yang lebih mengerti karena namaku yang tertera di sana. "A-ayah aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin meminta penegasan, ayah." kataku tegas, menyerahkan dokument itu kembali.

"Tenten," ayahku mengambil nafas lebih panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau akan berpacaran, tentu saja pura-pura , dengan Neji. Kau… publik tau bahwa kau dan Neji berpacaran, ta-tapi kalian hanya berpacaran pura-pura. " ayahku berusaha merangkai kata-kata, berusaha agar kata-kata yang di keluarkannya mudah di cerna dan di mengerti.

Aku berdiri mengambil tasku, tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku mengerti ayah. Aku hanya perlu pacaran pura-pura dengan Neji bukan?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mata, "Tetapi, tentu saja publik akan mengira kami benar-benar pacaran," lanjutku sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tenten, a-ayah.."

"Tenang saja ayah, aku mengerti. Semoga ibu cepat sembuh. Ibu akan di operasi hari inikan? Di Oto? Jadi, tentu saja ayah akan ikut. Jaga kesehatan ayah di sana. Apa ayah sudah mengepak pakaian ayah? Apa perlu aku yang mengepak?" kataku panjang lebar, sambil tersenyum. 'Yah, hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan. Semuanya terjadi karena aku, jadi aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab.' kataku tegas pada diriku.

Aku menutup mataku, "Kami-sama… Biarkanlah ibuku sembuh. Biarkanlah operasi ibuku berjalan dengan lancar. Biarkan dia membuka matanya kembali, agar kami bisa berkumpul kembali. Biarkan dia tersenyum kepadaku kembali agar dia dapat memelukku. Amin" doaku.

Kulihat ayahku mulai menangis, "Ayah… kau laki-laki. Kenapa harus cengeng begitu?" candaku.

"Ma-maafkan ayah tenten. Seharusnya, ayah yang berusaha. Tapi.."

Ku peluk tubuh ayah, "Ma-maaf jika aku hanya merepotkanmu ayah. Kurasa hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Jangan menyusahkanku lagi ayah." isakku di tengah pelukan itu. Ayahku hanya tertawa, "Baiklah, ini mungkin terakhir kali ayah menyusahkanmu." candanya.

"Ini baru ayahku. Hehehe… Jadi, dia akan menjemputku? Dia yang di maksud itu Neji ?" tanyaku sambil menghapus sisa air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Tentu saja, dia Neji. Kau tau tenten, kau adalah anakku. Anakku yang membanggakan." Kata ayahnya sambil mengacak lembut rambutku.

"Tentu saja, akukan anak ayah satu-satunya seperti yang tertera pada dokumen itu," responnya sambil membenarkan kembali tatanan rambutnya, manyun.

Ayah mengambil jas, tasnya, dan berkata "Hahaha…. Mungkin sebaiknya ayah mengantarmu, Mung…"

PIPP…PIIIIPP…

"Ah, ayah pikir ayah dapat mengantarmu sebelum ayah pergi ke Oto. Ternyata dia datang juga… ck… Dan tepat waktu, 07.20, tepat 10 menit sebelum masuk sekolah. Sempurna. Ck.." kata ayah berpura-pura kesal. Aku hanya tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, aku pergi," kataku.

Ayahku menghentikan langkahku , berkata "Tidak. Kita tunggu sebentar. Jika dia lelaki yang gentle dia pasti akan mem.."

TING TONG…

"…bunyikan bel." lanjut ayahku lesu. "Apa dia memang sesempurna itu?" tanya ayahku sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hahaha… " aku cuma bisa tertawa, 'Ayahku telah kembali.' Aku segera memakai sepatuku.

Aku mengikuti ayah dari belakang, berjalan ke arah ruang depan dan membukakan pintu. Kulihat di sana Neji sudah berdiri dengan sopan, walaupun dia masih tidak mau memasangkan senyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." sapa Neji, sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Hm, selamat pagi." Jawab ayahku mengangguk sopan.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang, permisi." katanya sambil membungkuk lagi dan berjalan menjauh. Em, sambil mengenggam tanganku?

"Baiklah ayah, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Dadah.." kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku yang satunya lagi. Berjalan menjauhi rumahku dan tentu saja mendekati mobilnya, dan kalian tau siapa yang aku maksud.

Neji membukakan pintu untukku. Aku hanya memandang kaget, bertanya "Apa aku harus duduk di kursi depan?"

"Apa kau ingin berlagak menjadi seorang tuan putri dengan duduk di kursi belakang dengan aku sebagai supirnya?" tanya bosan. "Kita mungkin akan terlambat 3 menit, jika kau masih terus mengoceh," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." jawabku bosan sambil masuk dan duduk. Neji menutup pintu samping, sekilas kupikir aku melihatnya tersenyum, atau mungkin hanya imajinasiku?

Dia masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Ingin sekali aku membuka topik unutuk berbicara. Tapi… kurasa itu tidak perlu. Tapi, hey… tadi itu pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang lebar padaku setelah setahun belakangan. Apa tak masalah jika aku menagajak ngobrol?

"Tenten, mau sampai kapan kau melamun di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Neji bertanya.

"Eh, sudah sampai?" tanyaku kaget, "Tentu saja." jawabnya sambil mengambil tasnya di jok belakang.

Kulihat mobil Ino masuk ke halaman sekolah, dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping kami. Sakura dan Ino keluar dari mobil itu, kulihat Sakura hanya fokus pada hp-nya sambil menggerutu. Ino hanya bisa menggeleng. Ku pikir ada baiknya jika aku menyapa mereka. "Baiklah, Neji kupikir aku ak.."

"Tenten" panggil Neji, "Eh,ya."responku sambil berbalik.

Dia menarik tanganku, dan mengecupku di kening. Kurasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. "Mohon kerja samanya, tenten" katanya sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil.

Ku dengar Ino menyapa, "Ohayo, Neji-san." sedangkan sakura hanya melirik sebentar. Neji hanya menggangguk sopan, setelah itu dia membukakan pintu untuk ku.

"Apa kau masih ingin bermeditasi di dalam, tenten?" tanyanya, yang kurasa cukup menarik perhatian Ino dan Sakura.

Aku keluar dari mobil. Kulihat Ino dan Sakura Cuma tersenyum kecil, aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi aku akan di ledek habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau mematung di situ? Ayo, kita pergi ke kelas." ajak Neji, "Eh, kurasa aku akan pergi bersama Ino dan Sakura saja." jawabku.

Neji hanya memandangku sebentar dan berkata, "Baiklah, tapi pulang sekolah jangan pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu."

BLUSSHH… Wajahku pasti sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah. /

**School**

**07:28**

**Normal POV**

Ino mengunci mobilnya dan berkata, "Kurasa kita menang Sakura."

"Tentu saja. Sudah kukatakan mereka akan baikan. Tapi, bayangkan saja, mereka bertengkar hampir setahun. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak, jangankan berbicara, berpandangan saja tidak. Ku pikir kalian sudah bubar, Tenten." kata Sakura, sambil melirikku.

"Ugh… berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Kami sama sekali tidak berbaikan, bagaimana kami akan berbaikan jika kami sama sekali belum berpacaran." Jawab tenten kesal.

"Hahaha…" tawa Ino dan Sakura, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum licik.

** Skip Time**

**School, Class X-1**

**09.30**

**Normal POV**

"TING…TONG…" bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Berdiri." kata Ten ten sambil berdiri yang di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Beri salam." kata Ten ten lagi,

"Selamat siang, sensei." salam semuanya kompak sambil membungkuk di depan meja.

"Selamat siang semuanya." jawab Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum dan keluar.

"Ino tiba-tiba saja maju ke depan kelas dan berteriak, "Teman-teman kalian tau… Neji dan Tenten sudah baikan,lho.."

"APA?" tiba-tiba teriak Kakuzu-senpai di depan pintu kelas.

"Ka… Kakuzu-senpai? Sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang barusan kau katakan Ino?" tanya Kakuzu lagi, menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hehehe… Iya, sepertinya mereka berbaikan lagi. Buktinya, tadi pagi mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama, kayak tenten di jemput sama Neji deh." terang Ino sambil menyikut pelan tenten. "Benarkan Tenten?" lanjut Ino. Tenten yang di tanya hanya bisa diam menunduk, menjawab pelan"Um… i…itu… itu.. um… kami…kami tidak… baikan kok. Ka… kami…"

"Pacaran." Tiba-tiba saja Neji berbicara, menutup pelan buku yang di bacanya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Dan…

"APAAAA?" sontak sekelas berteriak, bahkan Shikamaru yang tidak peduli pada apapun bangun untuk melihat kejadian langka ini.

_Pernyataan Jadian._

Mungkin bagi masyarakat kelas ekonomi itu hal biasa, tapi bagi mereka kalangan selebritis, itu hal luar biasa. Apa lagi sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan? Untuk seorang Neji? Itu berarti? Mereka benar-benar jadian.

"Kami baru berpacaran kemarin." Katany sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, membuka dan membacanya.

"Ayolah Neji… Ceritakan lebih lengkap." mohon Ino menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya.

" Yes, kurasa ini cukup." Tiba-tiba saja Kakuzu berseru sambil menatap handicam nya.

"Ka… Kakuzu-senpai? Sejak kapan kau memegang handicam?" tanya Sakura, heran.

"Tenang saja. Kalian akan melihat _pernyataan jadian si bintang idola, Neji _sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjual video ini kepada media, dengan harga tinggi tentunya. Kami membutuhkan dana untuk pementasan drama klub seni sebentar lagi. Tentu saja kami bisa meminta dananya dari orang tua kami masing-masing. Tetapi, kepala sekolah, Stunade-san mengatakan kami harus menggalangkan dana dari siswa-siswi di sini. Tapi, dengan begini kami akan mendapatkan uang lebih cepat, tanpa harus bersusah payah bukan?" jawab Kakuzu enteng. "Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan bukan Hyuuga-san?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya.

"Hn" jawab Neji cuek.

"Baiklah, Jaa ne mina-san." kata Kakuzu sambil berlalu.

Semuanya hanya bisa mematung diam. Saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya Ino berbicara, "Yah, kita tunggu saja. Kurasa sebentar lagi video itu akan tayang." kata Ino sambil mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv .

Selama beberapa menit hanya terlihat iklan shampo, produk kesehatan an kebugaran, serta makan. Ketika akhirnya tenten mengira Kakuzu-senpai hanya bercanda, Tenten salah. Tiba-tiba saja, iklan itu berhenti. Di gantikan dengan seorang perempuan yang berbicara dengan tenang.

"Pemirsa kami baru saja mendapatkan sebuah video _pernyataan jadian sang bintang idola, Hyuuga Neji_. Berikut adalah videonya." Katanya sambil menayangkan video yang di rekam oleh Kakuzu.

'Oh… Kami-sama… ' raungku dalam hati.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

*lari-lari gaje keliling kamar* HUAAAA…

Ma-maaf, Zurro baru update sekarang. *di tabok readers*

Yak, waktunya membalas review. Zurro tak menyangka, ternyata ada yang mau me review fic Zurro. Hikss….

PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya : *nangis gaje* HUAAAA… terima kasih. Hikss… Zurro akan berusaha. Terima kasih review nya

Flame Hunters : *nangis lagi* hikksss… terima kasih atas review nya

Fidy Discrimination : *nangis terharu* Iya, ini fic kedua Zurro yang di publikasikan pertama. *di tabok karena gaje* Baiklah, akan Zurro usahakan mengurangi typonya. Mungkin memang bertele-tele ya di bagian itu.*pundung di pinggiran kamar* hikss… Tapi terima kasih review nya.

Hikss…hiks…hikss… Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi kalian yang sudah mau me review fic Zurro.

Baiklah, silahkan me review untuk chapter ini.

Jangan lupa me review.

Silahkan me review, meng flame juga boleh. , Tapi, Zurro hanya terima flame yang membangun.

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini.

Jangan lupa di review.

Jang.. *di tabok readers. Readers : BERISIKKK TAUUU!*

Hikss.. hikss..


End file.
